


Who You Are

by alba17



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond sees a part of himself in Silva and he doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this comment_fic prompt:
> 
> _Where are you now  
>  Standing behind me  
> Taking my hand  
> Come and remind me  
> Who you are_

The shot echoed off the dead buildings. Silva dropped his hand and turned toward Bond. The breeze ruffled his long pale hair. The empty city grew silent again as Sévérine's body jerked for a long minute. Her face was gone.

"What do you say to that?" Silva asked.

Suddenly it was as clear to Bond as the perfect sky above them. A part of him enjoyed what Silva had done to Sévérine. Silva recognised this and took advantage of it. Bond's unconscious desires were Silva's currency. Bond could not kill Sévérine but a part of him reveled in the blood streaking from her mouth, the fear in her eyes as Silva raised the gun to shoot. Roiling under his calm surface, Bond wanted to smash to bits everything she represented: every beautiful woman who'd ever torn down the walls of his self-control. 

He could not allow Silva to animate these shameful desires.

Silva was the nocturnal creature that should never be seen in daylight. Every moment the sun shone on Silva, Bond's moral compass was pulled further askew, sinking him further into Silva's revenge fantasy.

"A waste of good scotch," Bond remarked with studied nonchalance, his plan of action already formulated. He slammed the pistol into Silva's henchman's face and pushed away his doubts as pure instinct took over.


End file.
